Copy Abilities (Super Smash Bros. series)
This is a list of Copy Abilities in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. When Kirby uses his inhale Special move on another Super Smash Bros. combatant, he can swallow him/her and copy his/her default physical characteristics and Standard Special Move. Kirby can discard the ability by taunting. When Kirby inhales and swallows another Kirby, he will gain no Copy Ability and only damage will be dealt unless the Kirby being swallowed has a Copy Ability, in which case Kirby will steal it. Copy Abilities Notes If Kirby inhales a fighter with a Customized Standard Special move in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Kirby will only recieve the move mentioned in the table above, and not the Customized move. This is most noticeable/easily tested with the Mii Fighters and Palutena as all their Customizable Special Moves are unlocked from the start. *Move changed between games. **Due to how Olimar's moves work, his ability is a combination of his side and neutral special moves. ***These characters are downloadable content in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when performing Jigglypuff's Rollout, he will always exclaim "Purin!" (Jigglypuff's Japanese name) no matter which language the game is set to. *Although Kirby inhales and swallows an adult Zelda, the hat given to him upon doing so is taken from Zelda's younger incarnation from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Since Kirby and King Dedede have roughly the same neutral B move (with one major difference), copying Dedede will effectively disable Kirby's ability to copy others (since Dedede's attack counts as a Copy Ability in itself), meaning the only thing Kirby can do with an inhaled enemy is spit him/her out as a star (which was Kirby's primary method of attack in the original Kirby's Dream Land). *Various abilities makes him look like he has his in-game abilities. The most obvious ones are Link's cap for Sword and the Ice Climbers' parka for Freeze. * Some abilities, like Bowser's, have abilities similar to moves in the game, and sometimes does poses for them, too. Bowser's Fire Breath is like Kirby's Fire ability. *When Kirby copies Ness and uses his PK Flash, he specifically (and clearly) says PK Flash, rather than copying Ness' accent. This is somewhat ironic, as they both share the same voice actress. *Kirby wears Ness's cap backwards as if he had the Yo-Yo, Paint, or Wheel abilities (while Ness wears his baseball cap to the side) Ness himself uses a yo-yo as a weapon. *When Kirby copies Snake and throws a Grenade, he will wince and cover his "ears" if the grenade is thrown back at him, just like Snake does. *Unlike Mr. Game & Watch, when Kirby inhales him and uses his Chef ability, both he, and the pan he uses are in 3-D, compared to the 2D version that Mr. Game & Watch has. Kirby's pan also looks different than Mr. Game & Watch's for some reason. *In Brawl, the ability that Kirby has normally doesn't appear when he uses his final smash, but some abilities that the Cook Hat doesn't cover up can still be seen (i.e. R.O.B. Visor, Mr. G&W ability, Snake's Beard, etc.). *When Kirby Inhales Lucario, Kirby's Aura Sphere does not change according to his damage like Lucario's does. It stays at a fixed value of what it would be at 75% on Lucario. *Although Wario has two costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (biker and plumber) inhaling either of them will give Kirby the biker helmet. **This is also true with the Koopalings (variants of Bowser Jr.), the Villager variants (Kirby will always end up with the hairstyle of the default Villager), the Wii Fit Trainer (Kirby will always look like the Female trainer) and Robin (Will always take Male Robin's Hairstyle) in Smash 3DS and Wii U *Unlike the main Kirby games, if a power is lost in Super Smash Bros., it cannot be recovered by inhaling a star Kirby drops. Instead, Kirby must inhale the foe again to copy the power. *When Kirby inhales Samus and uses the charge shot, he shoots with his hand instead of an arm cannon. This is likely a reference to how Kirby used Copy Abilites, such as Beam and Laser, in earlier games using his hand rather than a wand/visor. *Some things change in size to better fit Kirby when he uses his Copy Ability. An example is Pit's wings -- since he is bigger than Kirby, the wings shrink. However, some things remain roughly the same -- Mario and Luigi's hats are about the same size when used by Kirby. Some things shrink for no reason; for example, when using Meta Knight's Mach Tornado, he gets Meta Knight's mask and wings, but the wings are smaller (while the mask remains the same size) even though Meta Knight and Kirby are roughly the same size. *When Kirby inhales Lucina, he dons the mask that Lucina uses to hide her identity in Fire Emblem Awakening. This is unusual because Lucina does not actively wear the mask in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. **She does, however, brandish it when using her Down Taunt. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, if Kirby inhales Meta Knight, his eyes will be green instead of yellow, implying that the mask gives the wearer's eyes a yellow tint; however, this characteristic is lacking in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *Starting in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, when Kirby copies a Yoshi's egg lay, Kirby will lay eggs that correspond to that Yoshi's color (i.e. red eggs upon swallowing a red Yoshi and so forth). See also *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Gallery E Compilation.png|Kirby's Copy Abilities in Super Smash Bros. Brawl K_Compilation.png|Kirby's Copy Abilities in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros.